Gotta Catch Em All
by Alric Severin
Summary: CRACK FIC. you've been warned. So how do you catch a Severus Snape and your other favorite wizards and witches Pokemon style? read and find out.. a bit short but will be continued if you want me to continue.
1. Catching Severus Snape

**A/N: This is what happens when you're trying to come up with the next plot for your story at 2 A.M, and I think this has been made before so forgive me if it's a bit redundant.**

**Hope you ENJOY this..**

**Usual Disclaimers Apply..Don't own Harry Potter or the Pokemon themes you may read here**

* * *

><p><strong>Gotta Catch Em All<strong>

There you were a student of the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You were just rounding the corner to go to the great hall when suddenly...

A furious Professor Snape showed up

_(Queue Battle theme)_

You summoned Professor Dumbledore

Professor Dumbledore used _**"PEP talk"**_

Professor Snape is unfazed and looks bored; Professor Snape uses _**"GLARE"**_

Dumbledore is unfazed, Then Professor Dumbledore used _**"TWINKLING EYES"**_

Professor Snape is horrified, he cannot move

Dumbledore goes in for the kill, he uses his secret weapon _**"Lemon Drops, Severus?"**_

Professor Snape faints...

_(End Battle theme)_

**CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE JUST ACQUIRED YOUR SEVERUS SNAPE!**

* * *

><p>AN: Yes I know totally random, and I probably won't do it again unless I get a _**Review**_ to continue, I'll think of it as a _**GO**_ signal. So if you want me to continue this just drop by the Review and tell me, if not well this is probably the first and last..


	2. Catching Draco Malfoy

**A/N: Wow so many Reviews already! Thank you very much! And as promised I will continue this story so stay tuned..**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>It was night time and as a Prefect you are required to do nightly rounds, as you reach a small alcove you were suddenly ambushed by...<p>

Draco Malfoy

_(Queue Battle Theme)_

You summoned Professor Remus Lupin

Draco Malfoy attacked first, he used _**"INTIMIDATION" **_on a Professor

A tumbleweed rolled out of nowhere and an owl hooted. Professor Lupin looks unfazed, he counters with _**"RICTUSEMPRA"**_

Malfoy doubles over and can't stop laughing, almost out of breath he shouted _**"FINITE INCANTATEM"**_ the laughing stopped and Malfoy wheezes

Lupin looks on with amusement, but suddenly a full moon emerges from the clouds hitting Lupin with its rays. _(You forgot it was a full moon)_ You look on as your Remus Lupin evolves into...

'_**WEREWOLF LUPIN'**_

You looked terrified for added effect to scare Malfoy.

Werewolf Lupin uses _**"HOWL"**_

Draco Malfoy had been terrified and abruptly faints.

_(End Battle Theme)_

It's a good thing you made your Severus Snape brew Wolfsbane potion for Lupin, _even if it was against his will._

**CONGRATULATION YOU JUST CAPTURED A DRACO MALFOY**

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I don't know if it's as funny as the first one. I tried to play the fact that Malfoy was scared of werewolves in the Philosopher Stone Movie( when they were sent to the Forbidden Forest).

Tell me what you think by Reviewing. By the way who do you want to capture next?


	3. Catching Gilderoy Lockhart

**A/N: I'm sorry I simply could not help myself. I have to post this right away… thank you for your Lovely reviews and I will do your request as soon as possible but for now let me entertain you with this one...**

_**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed imagining this happen**_

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p>It was a rather sunny afternoon and you were visiting a relative at St. Mungo's when suddenly…<p>

A wild Gilderoy Lockhart appeared

_(Queue Battle Theme) __**Seriously?**_

You reluctantly summoned Professor Snape, to which Snape grinned evilly at Lockhart a murderous look in his eyes.

"_Now Professor, don't overdo it, we might exchange him for an owl at Diagon Alley"_ you reminded Snape who only nodded

Professor Snape attacked first using _**"EXPELLIARMUS"**_

Lockhart flew across the hall and smashed to a rather irate portrait.

Lockhart still dizzy got up and using his smile, he _**"STUNNED"**_ Snape!

Snape was temporarily blinded by Lockharts teeth

Lockhart seeing an opening, used _**"BRAGGING"**_ to further cripple Snape. Which only caused Snape to be more irritated

Snape finally recovered from the stunning and casted a _**"MUFFLIATO"**_ to stop Lockhart from speaking

Finally Snape used _**"BIND"**_ to secure Lockhart

_(End Battle Theme) _

**CONGRATULATIONS YOU JUST ACQUIRED A GILDEROY LOCKHART**

But seeing as Lockhart brings about a big threat to the mental (_he never shuts up_) and physical (_he may blind them permanently with his smile_) stability of your other Wizards, you immediately went to Diagon Alley and exchange him for an owl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I'm bad… but I couldn't resist, my cheeky muse inserted this on my brain and I simply could not get rid of it… Please Review!**


End file.
